Black Winter
by Empress Akitla
Summary: Winter is coming and Tony is glad for the snow, hoping for days off work. But when the case of two dead women comes in, this winter gets incredibly mystical and deadly when one of the bodies walks off the autopsy table...


**I couldn't resist. I've had this idea floating around my head for a while. Please forgive my...insanity...:)**

**

* * *

**Anthony DiNozzo strutted into the NCIS building and made his way to the bullpen. His cocky smile and attitude made his coworker, Ziva David, look up at him and raise a questioning eyebrow.

"Why are you so happy?" she asked and looked back down at her computer screen.

"Well, for one it's starting to snow!" Tony motioned to the clouds outside releasing a few pathetic snowflakes. "And, when I was getting coffee this morning I met this beautiful brunet and we're going out tonight."

"Where to?" Ziva glanced up at him.

"My place," Tony shrugged off his backpack and settled down into his chair at his desk. "I'm cooking Italian."

"You cook?" Timothy McGee asked as he walked through the bullpen to his desk.

"Yes, I cook," Tony rolled his eyes. "And very well if I do say so myself." He propped his feet up on his desk and leaned back.

"Put your feet down DiNozzo," Gibbs said as he appeared at the end of the bullpen. "We've got two dead bodies."

"Both Navy?" Tim asked as he grabbed his backpack again.

"One's Navy and the other's civilian," Gibbs answered as he chucked Tony the keys.

"Gibbs, I think letting me drive in this kind of weather would be good for me," Ziva suggested as she followed her teammates.

"I think getting to the scene alive is best for all of us, but that's just my opinion," Tony pointed out.

Gibbs snatched the keys out of his senior field agent's fingers almost lazily and handed them to the Israeli. Tony and Tim looked at him as if he was crazy. The silver haired man turned to them and simply said, "She has to learn someday."

* * *

The NCIS van pulled off on the side of the road and the doors flew open. Tony literally fell out and praised the ground for not moving. Tim stumbled out of the back and mumbled about having to see about getting seatbelts in the back. The only two that seemed fine were Gibbs and Ziva.

"Ducky! How'd you get here so fast?" Gibbs asked as he spotted the elderly M.E. already down in the ditch by the bodies.

"I begged him to let me drive," young Palmer said shakily as he went down to join the doctor.

"He drives ten miles an hour, Jethro," Ducky said as he pulled out the liver probe. "This young girl I'd say has been dead for at least two hours."

Tim and Ziva started to creep through the woods, taking pictures of possible items related to the crime scene.

"What about the other one?" Gibbs pointed to the other girl lying a little further away.

"Well, I can tell you right now that even from here she's at least twice this one's age," Ducky stood up and followed the other man.

"Time of death?" Gibbs started to pace around the body, looking for clues.

"Give me a moment Jethro," Ducky pushed the liver probe in and waited for the temperature to appear.

Gibbs started to walk towards something lying against a tree when the M.E. called him back. He glanced back towards the doctor and approached the body again.

"This woman has only been dead for about an hour at most," Ducky placed his hands on his hips. "And she must've had a fever because her body temperature is a little higher than normal."

Tim tilted his head as he took a picture of the staff lying against the tree. After taking a few more pictures at different angles he carefully grabbed it with a gloved hand.

"Hey Ziva, what do you make of this?" Tim asked as he lifted the staff up a little bit.

"It's a staff, McGee," Ziva stated as she looked over at him. "It could be used as a weapon or as a crutch."

"Hey Ducky, is there any sign of an injury that would require a crutch?" Tim called over to his boss and the M.E.

"No, my dear boy," Ducky answered. "Not anything obvious, anyways."

"So it could've been a weapon," Tony took the staff from the younger agent. "We could have a samurai woman gone bad here."

"Look at the feathers, Tony," Ziva pulled the staff away from him. "This is more Indian."

"Indian as in the whole bindi and cow worshiping thing? Or Indian as in Native American?" Tony scrunched up his eyebrows.

"Native American," Ziva snarled as she started to wrap the wooden staff up in plastic.

"Uh…..Boss, you should come look at this," Tim yelled over his shoulder.

Gibbs jogged over to his agent. The young man was looking up at a tree that was about five feet in diameter that was freshly broken in half. There were signs of a furious struggle. There were burn marks on the tree, ground, and anything within a twenty foot radius.

"What happened here?" Tony's green eyes went wide as he took in the scene before him.

"This is so…..what do you call it?" Ziva said as she started taking pictures.

"Science fiction," Tim replied as he started to take pictures as well.

* * *

Back at autopsy in the NCIS building, Ducky and Palmer were starting to dissect the bodies. The first, younger woman had been killed by a knife that had been thrust up under her ribcage which punctured her aorta.

"Poor girl, you died a painful death didn't you?" Ducky leaned over the cut open body. "Why don't you tell me who did this to you? I guarantee Jethro will find out who did this to you."

"Duck, what've you got?" the silver haired man stepped in through autopsy, holding a coffee in his hand.

"Jethro, I was just telling this young girl that you will find the person who did this to her," Ducky motioned to the girl.

"How did she die?" Gibbs asked as he stood over the body.

"A simple knife wound that punctured her aorta. She bled out in minutes," Ducky replied.

"Explains all of the blood at the crime scene," Gibbs nodded to himself more so than to anyone else. "What about the civilian?"

"Jethro, I must speak to you about her," Ducky pulled the man over by the doors, away from his young assistant who was working on the other body.

"What is it Duck?" Gibbs asked in a hushed tone. "You've been acting strange around this body."

"Jethro, this woman's temperature hasn't dropped since we brought her here," Ducky glanced quickly over at the body lying on the cold metal table. "Her blood hasn't settled but her heart's not pumping and she's not breathing. This is a strange case."

Palmer glanced over at his superiors speaking in hushed tones in the corner. He always got left out of these types of conversations. Sometimes he knew it was because it was top secret but most of the time he thought it was because they thought he was immature. Sighing quietly he looked over at the yet to be dissected body. _Man, she sure is pretty,_ he thought and a slight smile spread over his face.

"Shame that such a pretty woman was murdered," Palmer whispered quietly to himself and glanced at the body again.

He rubbed his eyes on his arm. Did her chest just rise? _No, she's dead,_ he shook his head. Her chest just rose again. No, his head had to be messing with him. He turned back to what he was doing, concluding that he needed some sleep after a twenty-four hour shift.

There was a slight scraping sound as something shifted. Palmer looked up and gasped.

"Um…..doctor….." Palmer paused, looking for words.

"What is it now, Mr. Palmer?" Ducky and Gibbs turned around and both gasped.

The older woman was sitting upright on the table, her legs dangling over the edge.

"Where's my clothes?"

* * *

**Bwahahahahahaha! Please remember to R&R! It makes me want to write more. Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
